Snape's Poem
by jessielou
Summary: Snape finds a love poem aimed at him. But who wrote it and did they mean what they said? And how will Snape feel when he discovers the author. Please read and review
1. The Poem

Disclaimer: People and places are not but the story and rubbish poem are.  
  
I don't know how to say I love you

I dare not say I care

Everyday my love grows stronger

It will never fade away

You make me laugh you make me cry

You make me feel insane

You'll never know the way I feel

The way I feel your pain  
  
I want to shout it from the roof

To scream it in the street

Tell all my friends the way I feel

How I fall down at your feet  
  
But here I sit in your potions class

Alone in space and time

You never look towards my chair

To tell me if you care  
  
One day I'll look at you I know

And tell you how I feel

But till that day I'll stay this way

The one who loves you and dare not say  
  
Professor Snape read over the poem again. He was puzzled as to who had left it in his classroom. He had managed to work out that it was someone from his Slytherin and Gryffindor class. The one with Harry Potter and his little friends. But which student could it be? He shivered as he thought about some of the pupils. He could never ask them directly. After all it was probably some student messing about. It was not unknown for the students to play pranks on the teachers. But if it wasn't a prank one of his students had a crush on him. Rather than directly question he would keep a look out. The author would have to give themselves away at some point. And when they did Snape would be ready for them. He wouldn't stand for this kind of thing, joke or no joke. It just was not acceptable.  
  
The author of the poem sat on the front lawn of Hogwarts. Snape must have found the poem by now. What did he think? Oh why had they left the poem? How stupid! Snape was not into that kind of romantic thing. He would probably go mad if he found out who had written it. Perhaps he had not found it yet. It might still be lying on the desk. Yes and then they could sneak back in and no one would have to see it. Yes they would go now and get it back. Everything would work fine. No one would ever need to know about their secret love for Professor Snape.  
  
Snape looked at the poem again. Yes it was badly written but it had a kind of funny charm to it. The person who had composed it had obviously spent some time doing it. But still that was time they could have spent studying potions, rather than wasting their time on a silly thing like this. He would never be caught composing such childish rhymes. No, this was definitely not his kind of thing. He picked up the poem and was about to throw it in the bin, when he stopped. Instead he placed the poem carefully in his bottom draw. There would be no harm in keeping it. Well at least until he found out who had written it. Then he would dispose of it.  
  
The author crept along the corridor desperate to make it to the classroom. Only a few feet to go and they would be able to reclaim the poem. Perhaps it would not be so bad if Professor Snape found it. At least all the feelings would then be out in the open. No more pretending, no more lying to people. Perhaps Snape would feel the same way. Yes the poem would allow him to show his true feelings. No that would never happen, Professor Snape was not that kind of man. He would either expel the author or laugh them out of Hogwarts. The author had finally reached the classroom. Slowly and quietly they slid inside trying desperately to avoid detection. There was no one around but the slightest noise could change that. The author crept closer to Snape's desk, desperate to get to the spot where the poem had been dropped. Nearly there.  
  
Snape heard the faint sound coming from his classroom. It had to be the author back for the poem. At last he would discover who had penned it. But did he really want to know? Perhaps it would be better never to know. Just to leave it to the imagination. After years of experience Snape had discovered that the imagination was nearly always better than the real thing. Not this time he thought, this time he needed to know. Then he could put the whole matter to one side. He opened the door suddenly and was confronted by the author. "You?" All Snape could do was stare in amazement.....


	2. You!

Disclaimer: None of the people or places are mine.  
  
Snape and the author stood transfixed looking at each other. Neither moved for fear of what the other would do. This had to be some kind of joke, didn't it? Snape just could not understand why this person had written the poem. As he stared into the eyes of the author he realised it was no joke. "My office now!" Snape pointed to the door and the author trudged in. Snape followed, slamming the door and sitting down in his chair. "An explanation" The author stood legs shaking in front of Snape. "Sir, it was just a joke... I didn't mean anything by it. Please don't take it to Professor Dumbledore." Snape raised his eyebrows. He had not thought about taking it to Dumbledore. He shivered as he thought about Dumbledore's face after reading the poem. No, Dumbledore would be the last person he would show it to. "And why exactly shouldn't I.." The author shrugged, they had no explanation as to why Snape should not take it to Dumbledore. All they knew was that if Snape did they would never be able to live it down.

Snape looked at the author, perhaps it would be better just to forget all about it. After all perhaps it was a joke and if not. Well it was not like anything would happen. No it was best to leave it. "I think it may be best if we were to forget about this little... situation." The author let out a sigh of relief, not sure what to do next the author stood watching Snape. "Do you agree? Or would you prefer it if I were to take this..." He waved the poem that he had clutched in his hand. "...to Professor Dumbledore." The author shook their head. "Thank you Sir. I'm..... sorry." Snape sneered it was quite obvious that the author was not sorry. Still he was in no mood to argue. He waved his hand motioning the author to leave. "Sir, just one more thing. Could I have the poem back." Snape looked up at the author. If he were to give it back their would be no telling what might happen to it. For all he knew it could end up posted all over the school. "No. I think it's best if I get deal with it. Now leave before I change my mind." The author turned and fled the office. Snape leaned back in his chair looking at the poem. He read over it again and smiled.

The next days potion lesson was hard for Snape. As much as he tried to ignore the author he could not. Every few seconds he would look towards the authors desk, sometimes he did not even realise he was doing it. The author sat pale faced in the lesson. Why had they written the stupid poem? Everything had changed now Snape knew. Why had he kept the poem? What was he going to do with it? The author sat thinking about it and did not hear Snape asking the question. "People who do not pay attention in my class, will be serving detention if they are not careful. Now answer my question." The author looked up and realised the comment had been addressed to them. The authors face turned bright red, unsure as to how to answer they sat in silence. "So quiet, how unusual. Normally you have an answer for everything. Detention tonight I think. Then perhaps you'll learn to pay attention." The author sighed, detention and tonight. Why had they not paid attention. Normally they at least half listened to what Snape was saying. Snape was equally displeased. There were many people in detention that night. As much as he loved giving out detentions he hated having to supervise them. Still there were worse things he could be doing. At least he would not have to listen to Professor Trelawney's annual tea leaf reading. Last year she had told him he would come in to some considerable wealth. The next day he had invested money in some dodge cauldrons. The deal had fallen through and he had lost all his money. No, detention definitely seemed like the better option.

Snape sat at the table with the other teachers, he hated these moments and would far rather be sat alone in his dungeon. The other teachers were laughing and talking to each other. Dumbledore approached Snape. " Is everything okay Severus?" Snape looked up at Dumbledore, although he respected him he did not actually like him. "Fine professor, fine. Why do you ask?" Dumbledore smiled, Snape hated that smile. It was a smile that let the recipient know that he knew far more than what he was letting on. "Nothing Severus, you just seemed a little...distracted. Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?" Snape rolled his eyes. "No, now if you don't mind Professor, I have a detention to host." And with that Snape got up and left. Dumbledore smiled. He did know more than he was letting on. Far more.

Snape reached the dungeon that was half full of students ready to serve detention. He billowed along the side of the classroom and took his seat at his desk. He glanced around the classroom at the students. All were there including the author. He began to register of students out. he wanted to make certain they were all there. " Lavender Brown, Vincent Crabb, Gregory Goyle, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." Yes they were all there......


	3. Detention

Disclaimer: None of the people or places are mine.  
  
Snape sat at his desk and barked out orders. "Tonight you will prepare the ingredients for tomorrows lesson. You will find the things you need on each desk. I expect you all to get on silently. After an hour, as long as you have finished preparing the ingredients you can leave. Hopefully this will teach each of you to behave. Although with some of you..." He stared at Harry. ".....I think it will cause little difference. Now begin." He sat down at his desk and began to look over some notes. Hopefully the detention would pass by quickly. He would far rather be sat in his room plotting to take over Hogwarts, than supervising this detention. Still it was better than listening to the brats having fun.  
  
Draco Malfoy sat kicking his feet under the desk. He was stuck in detention with Snape when he could have been doing far better things. His two side kicks Crabb and Goyle were also in detention. They were sat looking equally bored. How could Snape have put him in detention? Normally he looked out for those in his own house but not this time. No, Snape had been in a funny mood all week and no one knew why. He had even put that snotty little know it all Hermione Granger in detention. She was far quieter than normal but that was probably due to the fact that exams were coming up. Draco needed something to keep himself amused. He looked around the room for something to do. His gaze fell upon Neville Longbottom. Yes Neville would provide the entertainment for this detention.  
  
Hermione was just as bored as Draco. There were far better things she could be doing, revising in the library, reading a book, solving some kind of mystery. But here she was sat in detention with Snape, mean and nasty Snape. How could he put her in detention, she had not done anything. She hated having to waste her evening preparing ingredients. Everyone knew that Hermione was the cleverest girl in her year but the only way she could stay in the top position was to revise. And this detention was cutting into her precious revision time. She looked up at the clock wishing for the hour to go by faster and then glanced towards Snape. He did look nice in his flowing black robes and with his evil glare perhaps the detention would not be too bad. She could always make up her revision time later on. Right now she would sit back and enjoy the detention.  
  
Harry was most unhappy. Snape took every opportunity to get him into trouble and this detention was the icing on the cake. Right now Harry should have been at Quidditch practise. Snape knew that tonight was Gryffindor's practise. That was probably why he was here. The next Quidditch match was against Slytherin and Snape knew that Gryffindor, with Harry's help, would easily win. That would be why he had done it. Harry sat grumpily at his desk glaring at Snape. Snape glared back at him, there was no one at Hogwarts he hated more than Potter. If only Filch had been free tonight then he could have taken this rabble for detention. Snape leaned back, oh well only another fifty five minutes and thirty two seconds left.  
  
Poor Neville Longbottom sat quivering in the corner. How could he have ended up in detention. Neville was a quiet boy who tried his hardest in potions. The only problem was Neville's best was everyone else worst. Snape had decided that giving Neville a detention might finally wake him up. The plan was doomed to failure. It was not Neville's fault he was bad, he tried he really did but nothing ever seemed to go right. Even this detention was going down the drain. He had ended up sat next to Draco Malfoy he was at this very moment flicking ink at him. Neville shuddered he could not wait for the detention to be over. Still there was one saving grace, the person he had had a crush on for ages was there.  
  
Ron stared dreamily at Snape. A whole hours detention what could be better? At first he had been annoyed Snape had put him in detention. It was obvious he had only done it to annoy Harry. Snape often thought that by getting to Harry's friends he would also get to him. He was right, it did upset Harry when Snape picked on his friends. There again Harry was quite self absorbed and had not noticed that Ron had a new crush. But every cloud had a silver lining and at least now he got to spend an entire hour with him. Snape did not feel the same away. He glared at Ron, why was he staring in that way. It was slightly unnerving almost as bad as Miss Granger's quietness.Perhaps putting Weasley in detention had not been the best course of action. Now he was stuck with him and his incessant stare for the night. However Snape had bigger things to worry about than Weasley. Since he had received the poem he could think of little else. It was time to talk to the author again. He stood up ready to call their name out. "....  
  
I promise to reveal who it is in the next chapter. Sorry it's not that good. Have lots of exams at the moment and am a little stressed. 


	4. Last Chapter

"Miss Granger I would like to see you in my office now. The rest of you are dismissed and I will not be seeing you here again. And if I do the next time your punishment will be far more severe." He glared at the class, letting the thought of what the next punishment would be settle in their minds. He then turned dramatically and billowed into his office. He never grew tired of billowing it gave him a certain edge over the other teachers. The students would remember his billows far better than some of the other teachers little eccentricities.

Once Snape had disappeared into his office, and the students were sure the coast was clear, they began to make their way out of the classroom. Neville was the first out, he wanted to make it back to his dormitory before Draco caught up with him. However his luck was out and anticipating this move, Draco had shoved past the others and caught up with poor Neville. Detention had been awfully boring and picking in Neville was one way in which he was sure he could improve the day. One thing Draco had learnt from an early age was that in order to make yourself feel better you must make another feel ten times worse. Neville sighed and tried to prepare for whatever Draco had in store for him.

Harry was caught up in his own world as he left the classroom. Still reeling from the fact he had been forced to attend detention, he totally forgot that Snape had wanted to talk to Hermione and, rather than waiting for her he, begun heading back to the common room. However as he made his way through the corridor something attracted his attention.Draco Malfoy was bullying Neville Longbottom in front of a small group. Harry had been having a bad day and realised he needed something to take his mind off it. There was something inside Harry that always made him play the hero and this event was a perfect opportunity for him to show off his skills. He pulled his wand from his pocket and pushed it into the back of Draco's neck. Draco was ready for a fight and swung round quickly knocking Harry to the ground. Harry was able, with miraculous speed, to get to his feet. The boys stood circling each other preparing to duel in front of an eager audience. Unfortunately the noise from the crowd had attracted the attention of Professor McGonagall. She stormed down the corridor and dragged the pair apart. "I was discussing something very important with the head teacher when hear this ruches. Just what on earth do you think you were doing?" Both boys tried to explain at once but McGonagall raised her hands to silence them. "I don't want to know. Fifty points from both your houses! Now back to your dormitories and I want to hear nothing more from any of you." The crowds began to disburse and Harry and Draco snarled at each other but headed back to their dormitories not wanting to annoy McGonagall any more. She stormed back to her meeting with the head teacher.

Ron, unlike Harry, was eager to find out just what Snape wanted with Hermione. He found it slightly unfair that teachers, especially Snape at the moment, seemed to only want to spend time with Hermione. He crept up to the door and tried desperately to hear what being said in the office. He pushed his ear closer to the door in order to try and get better sound quality. However luck was not on Ron's side and he tripped over his feet and went crashing through the door. He landed at the feet of Hermione who looked down at him with her trade mark disgusted look. Ron had become accustomed to this look from Hermione as she had looked at him in that way since they had met. At the moment all he seemed to do was annoy her, not that he cared it was obvious that she loved Harry and he was just the guy that was there as their fall guy. Snape was no happier to see the Weasley boy and made no attempt to hide it. "Just what do you think you're doing Wealsey?" Ron got to his feet as quickly as he could, his face was bright red and he stared guiltily at his feet. He could not possibly say that he had been trying to listen at the door. Snape would probably give him detention for the rest of his time at school and Hermione would be mad at him for weeks. He could not cope with any more lectures from her. He shrugged. "I wanted to ask you something Professor." As the words came out of his mouth Ron realised what a mistake he had made. He had not wanted to ask anything and now he would have to try and think of something. Snape waited for the question rather impatiently. "Well?" Ron went bright red. "Well...erm... I Just wanted to know...erm... yes could I please get some one on one tuition. I think... I really need to.... improve my work." Snape snarled. "Yes Weasley you could do with improving your pitiful work but I wouldn't want to spend any time alone with you." Ron felt rather hurt at this and could not stop himself blurting out. "But why I really like you and I try hard you never notice me. You only have time for people like Hermione and Draco" Both Hermione and Snape stared wide eyed at Ron. Had he really said what they both had heard?

Hermione turned to Ron and began shouting. It was obvious that he was just mocking her for the poem. He must have found out some how but she did not know how. She had kept the incident too herself. Ron who had no idea what Hermione was shouting about began shouting back. He was deeply embarrassed by what had just happened and some how shouting at Hermione made him feel better. The pair had now become totally oblivious to the Professor who was sat watching them.

Snape rolled his eyes, it was one thing having the school brains lusting after you but the Weasley boy. No that just would not do. He might not have been with anybody for a while but he still was not that desperate, he would never be that desperate. He glared at the two students who were now busily arguing between themselves. Watching the pair suddenly gave him an idea, one that would sort out all their problems. One that would also help to wind the Potter boy up. The more he thought about it the more he began to like his plan. He careful took out his wand, pointed it at the pair and mumbled a few words. Snape then sat back and prepared to admire his handy work.

Hermione suddenly stopped shouting. Something inside her had changed. No longer did she feel the need to kill Ron. No, the feeling had now been replaced with a warm feeling. Something which Hermione never thought she would feel for Ron. She shook her head, trying desperately trying to remember what she had been shouting at Ron about but she was unable to recall. Ron seemed to change in an instant. No longer was he the skinny gingered haired Weasley that constantly drove her mad. In a matter of seconds he seemed to grow more attractive his annoying habits suddenly seemed quite cute and attractive. She now longed to be closer to him, to kiss him. Ron was also feeling the effects of the spell. Hermione's face seemed to change, the look of disgust that had once ordained her face, had now been replaced with a loving smile. Ron dreamily stared at her. He had a funny fuzzy feeling in his stomach. A bit like the one he got after eating a really nice meal or when he did well at something. Hermione had become tired of waiting for Ron to kiss her and moved in for the kill. The embrace at first took Ron by surprise and he nearly lost his footing. But Hermione was ready for this and managed to grab hold of him. The pair stood locked together in front of poor Snape.

Snape had to stop himself from physically throwing up. Yes his plan had worked but it did not mean he wanted the pair displaying their new found love directly in his field of vision. It was bad enough that he could not find a person on his own intellectual level to share his evil plans with, he definitely did not want to watch two of his students oozing with love right in his face. Students should show more respect for their teachers, even if they were suffering the effects of a spell. No he would not stand for this. "You two out of my office now! And stop what you are doing. I'm.... I'm sure it must be against school rules." The pair seemed not to have heard him and continued kissing. Snape moved forward realising that he would actually have to physically pull them a part. He took a deep breath this was not a task he relished the thought of. He dragged the pair apart and pushed them quite violently towards the door to his office. The quicker he got them out the better. "I hope never to see either of you two in my office again." Hermione looked up at Snape in a puzzled way. Why had she been in his office? She racked her brain to try and remember but all she could think of was Ron. Her head seemed strangely full of Ron and nothing else but she was far too happy to question it. She shrugged and grabbed onto Ron's hand and they marched out of the office together. Ron trotted along next to Hermione, looking rather like a stupid puppy. He was not worried about his lack of memory things like that often happened to him.

Snape watched the loved up students patter down the corridor together. Part of him wanted to wretch but a very very small part of him envied what they had. This small part would be crushed under the rest of his extreme cynicism. He turned round and walked slowly back into his office. Someone like him would always be alone. That was how he worked best and how he liked it. Other people just did not understand him and that was exactly how he wanted it to stay. From his desk he picked up the poem. He had one last lingering look at it before coming to his senses and tossing it in the bin. He shook his head and sat down to read his favourite book, ' Cunning plots and dastardly plans.'

"Excuse me may I take that bin." The young house elf looked up shaking with fright and handed the wicker bin to Professor Dumbledore. The house elf was unsure what to do so just stood watching Dumbledore with awe. The head teacher looked down into the bin and after shuffling a few things around he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the piece of paper and carefully uncrumpled. He smiled broadly to himself, "Ah worked like a treat." Recently Dumbledore had been finding it very hard to find something to keep himself and Professor McGonagall amused. The whole Voldemort situation had put rather a downer on the whole school but watching Snape squirm out of this had been very amusing in fact it would probably keep them amused for months possibly even years to come. Yes and as for his little spell, well the results of that would be most interesting...


End file.
